Ramen Contest
by HoneyAngel123
Summary: When Naruto brings Sasuke back after their fight against Madara,Naruto tells the Konoha 12 about a contest.Ichiraku Ramen is having a contest and whoever wins will have a year supply of ramen. See what happens when Naruto drags everyone into this. 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

Ramen Contest

By HoneyAngel123

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"No!" everyone yelled<p>

Naruto just told the Konoha 12 about the Ichiraku Ramen contest. Whoever won gets a year supply of ramen.

"Naruto that is stupid," Sakura said.

"That is lame idiot," Sasuke commented very bored.

"Sasuke, your just jealous because I'm gonna beat you," Naruto replied proudly.

"Hn. Is that a challenge,?" Sasuke said quite interested.

"What's the catch,?" everyone said very scared of what he will say.

"I will play if everyone participates. Whoever wins gets to..."

"Pie the losers in the face" Kiba said while interrupting Sasuke.

"No. That's to lame, even Lee can come up with something better than that," Sasuke said very bitterly.

Kiba glared at Sasuke with pure hatred.

"We get to see the losers run around the village 200 times," Lee said happily.

"I was wrong. He makes Kiba's idea sound cool," Sasuke said very scared of running 200 laps around the village.

Lee went to the corner to suck his thumb after what Sasuke said.

"Lets just eat all the ramen in Naruto's face," Chouji said while eating a bag of chips.

"CHOUJI THAT'S THE WORST IDEA I... wait that was actually a good idea," Ino said very shockingly.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled

"That's a good idea. Who's in it?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't miss to see Naruto's face. I'm in it!" Kiba shouted very excitedly.

"Sure. The clouds won't be out for a while," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I'm in it because everyone knows I'm gonna beat miss forehead girl." Ino said veryover confidently.

"YOU INO PIG I'M GONNA WIN" Sakura shouted at Ino.

Everyone sweat dropped when the rivals went head to head over something very stupid.

"I will take the challenge" Tenten said to cover the awkward silience.

"I will take the youthful contest" Lee said after he recovered from the statement.

"I guess fate will tell if I will win or not" Neji relied very awkwardly.

"I-I guess I-I will t-try," Hinata stuttered.

"I will go so I can give my bugs a break," Shino said creepily.

"I'm in it because I'm hungry," Chouji said greedily.

"I guess I have no choice" Naruto complained

"Everyone is in it so I guess I'm in it," Sasuke finally answered.

So the Konoha 12 were on their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

Sorry it was short. I will have the next chapter a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ramen Contest

By HoneyAngel123

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>When they got there, it was bigger than the original Ichiraku Ramen stand, it was a lot bigger. It was two times bigger than it originally was. The Ichiraku Ramen stand was now on a stage with three, long stands.<p>

"Welcome one and all to my Ichiraku Ramen contest," Teuchi announced to the teens and everyone else watching the contest.

"Are you kids entering the contest," Ayame asked Naruto and his friends.

"Yes, Ayame," Naruto answered.

While Ayame showed the contestants to their seats, Teuchi put the ramen in front of all of them.

"Get Ready...Set...GO" Teuchi yelled. The contestants started eating their ramen."Whoever eats ten bowls goes to the next..."

"DONE!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba shouted at the same time.

The boys started sending eachother death glares.

"I'm done..." Tenten replied.

"M-M-Me t-too" Hinata said while stuttering.

Everyone else was done too besides Sakura and Ino.

Sakura saw how Ino was struuggling to eat her last bowl. Then Sakura starts to think of a way to stop Ino from entering the next round.

"Hey Ino...you know if you eat all this ramen, you will...get...fat!" Sakura shouted in Ino's face.

After Sakura said that, Ino dropped her chopstick.

"You know...Sakura... I rather be fat then be as flate chested as you," Ino retaliated.

Sakura and everyone else was suprised at what Ino just said. Sakura was shouted for a few moments until she came out of her transe.

"I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED YOU PIG," Sakura shouted feeling very offended.

"Oh really...I guess I should more observent next time I remind my self that's my friend, not a flat chested 11 year old boy," Ino finished. She sat down after she finished her ramen."I'm done," she said as if nothing just happened.

Everyone was amazed at the scene. They couldn't believe Ino just said that. Even Sasuke was a little shocked.

Sakura was so offended that you can see little tears form in her eyes.

"I can't believe you said that to me!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"What you started it. If you can't take it than just go in the corner and cry about crybaby," Ino replied.

And Sakura did just what she said while screaming "I QUIT!"

As she ran out everyone was still amazed.

" D-Don't you think that was a little to harsh I-Ino" Hinata stuttered to end the silience.

"She should'nt of started it because she knows I will end it," Ino replied a little sad at what she did.

"Okay so we can end this weird vibe, who's ready for the next round," Teuchi started.

"YAH! LET'S START THE NEXT ROUND ALL READY" Naruto shouted.

"Shout up dobe" Sasuke retaliated.

"Don't call me dead-last jerk" Naruto said rather offended.

"I will stopped when you stop acting like one" Sasuke replied.

Naruto was about to yell in til Teuchi yelled "Stop fighting! Now is everyone ready for the next round?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted.

So now they start the next round.


	3. Chapter 3

Ramen Contest

By HoneyAngel123

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Now this time you have to eat 20 bowls of ramen to enter the next...," Teuchi began.<p>

"D-Done" Hinata stuttered again.

"Can someone at least let me finish my sentences in...," Teuchi said very aggravated.

"DONE!" Sasuke and Kiba yelled.

Naruto was taking his time because he was still offended by what Sasuke said. Hinata noticed this and went over to Naruto so she can try to comfort him.

"N-Naruto-kun, I d-d-don't think your a-a dead-l-last," Hinata said very comfortly.

"Really! Thanks Hinata at least I can count on you to be nice to me" Naruto said while getting up to give Hinata a hug.

Hinata was so suprised that she did the thing she was good at. She fainted.

Naruto noticed this after 2 min. "Hinata are you ok."

"Just put her back at her seat," Neji ordered.

Naruto did what he was told and went back to finish all of his ramen.

"Done!" Naruto.

"I can't eat any more food. I might get fat," Ino growled.

Ino ran out the stage and ran so she can find Sakura so she can apologize to her.

"I'm getting really full ,but my youthfulness will keep... me... through" Lee added.

But Lee couldn't hold it anymore. He ran to the bathroom to...you know what I mean.

"So I guess we only have nine contestants left," Teuchi began.

"I quit," Neji said calmly.

"Why?" Tenten asked with a blush on her cheeks when Neji looked at her.

Neji blushed too, but still continued,"I am full.''

Neji left after he finished his sentence. Before he can leave, he found someone grasping on his arm.

"Neji do you want to go on a.." Tenten began but was interrupted.

"On a date," Neji finished.

"Yeah it sounds kinda weird doesn't it," she said blushing furiously.

"No it doesn't, so do you want to go on a date to the park right now," Neji asked.

"Sure, why not," Tenten said happily.

Everyone was astonished that they just left so they can go on a date.

Hinata thought was really romantic.

"What a wimp," Sasuke said very bluntly.

"I thought it was romantic," Hinata said joyfully for her cousin and beat friend.

"How can he let the girl ask him out but not him," Kiba said annoyed.

"That was cheesy," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Ok before I get interrupted again lets continue the competition," Teuchi yawned getting tired of the drama between the teens.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said with no feeling.

"Sasuke you can't tell me what to do with your black heart," Naruto retaliated.

"Here we go," Kiba said even more annoyed.

"I rather have a black heart then a demon inside my stomach," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Don't make fun of Kyuubi, I rather have a demon then a psycho killer of a brother," Naruto replied.

"Hey, my brother did it for a reason dobe at least I met my family," Sasuke grunted very offended.

"For your info, I did meet my family and my dad was the 4th Hokage," Naruto shouted defending his family.

"To bad they was killed by a Uchiha, I guess your family really sucks just..like..you," Sasuke finished.

To bad Naruto can control his anger. He tackled Sasuke from behind and they started punching and kicking each other.

"Hey stop!" Teuchi yelled while trying to separate the two.

"FINE!" they both yelled returning to their seats.

"Ok lets continue to the next round," Teuchi shouted.

"YEAH!" everyone exclaimed.

"The last round starts ... NOW!" Teuchi yelled starting the next round.


	4. Chapter 4

Ramen Contest

by HoneyAngel123

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>After Teuchi began the final round, everyone dug into their ramen bowls.<p>

Ramen was spilled everywhere. Everyone was trying to eat as many ramen bowls as possible. Then all of a sudden...

"GO! SASUKE GO!," two familiar girls shouted.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!," one out of the two shouted.

"Sakura?" Everyone said (besides Sasuke).

"And Ino," the other girl said.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't Sakura still mad at you?," Chouji spoke with a handful of ramen in his face.

"We are here to cheer on Sasuke-kun to win," Ino answered.

"I also forgave Ino so I'm not mad at her," Sakura added.

"Wow...you guys are special," Shikamaru spoke.

"VERY special," Sasuke added.

"THANKS SASUKE-KUN!," Ino and Sakura shouted simultaneously.

"That wasn't really a complement, and why do we say Sakura is smart her attention is as small as Naruto or maybe even smaller," Sasuke whispered to Kiba.

"I'm done," Shino said bluntly. After he said that, he walked out of the place leaving everyone speechless.

"Was he here the whole time," Naruto asked confused.

"I guess, even with my sharingan I still didn't sense his chakra here at all," Sasuke answered more confused then Naruto.

"Continue people 1min left!," Teuchi shouteed.

After hearing that, the contestants started eating all the ramen they can put in their mouth in 1min.

"10sec left!" Ayame shouted.

"I'm going to win this!" Naruto yelled.

"5sec!" Ayame exclaimed again.

"...drop the bowls!" Teuchi yelled. After hearing all the bowls drop on the table he continued,"Okay, Ayame has counted all the bowls and will now say the people who came in 4th, 3rd, 2nd, and 1st."

"The person in 4th place is...Chouji with 65 bowls!" Ayame exclaimed.

"At least I tried," Chouji said sadly.

"3rd place is...Sasuke!" Ayame said bluntly.

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"Hn..beat that dobe," Sasuke said proudly.

"2nd place is ...Naruto!," Ayame shouted happily.

"Jerk," Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP LOSER!" Ayame exclaimed angrily.

"Man..one girl out of the whole village hates you..besides Tsunada, Shizune, Ten-" Kiba began.

"SHUT UP MAN!" Sasuke shouted very annoyed.

"And 1st place and winner to a year supply of ramen belongs to...Shikamaru?" Ayame said confused.

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone (besides Shikamaru and Hinata).

"How did he win," Naruto complained.

"Want to know?" Shikamaru asked.

"YES!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"I...am not telling you," Shikamaru answered.

"Jerk," Naruto whispered.

"Here you go Shikamaru," Ayame said weirdly while bringing Shikamaru the year supply of ramen.

"Thanks...Chouji want to share?" Shikamaru asked.

"SURE!" Chouji exclaimed as he and Shikamaru left.

"Sakura, want to go to my place," Sasuke asked.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Sakura shouted with happiness.

While Sasuke and Sakura left Kiba asked," Ino, do u want to walk Akamaru with me?"

"Sure," Ino asked while leaving with Kiba.

"Since it is you and me left, do you want to get some ice cream?" Naruto asked.

"S-Sure N-N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata stuttered.

While they both left Teuchi said to his daughter," Those kids are a weird group."

"But you got to admit they are pretty funny," Ayame answered.

"Get ready for tomorrow sweetie," Teuchi commanded.

"Okay daddy," Ayame said happily. She went to her dad, kissed him on the cheek, and went to get ready for tomorrow.

Teuchi was alone smiling at the path of the next generation.


End file.
